1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is related generally to a knot tying tool. In particular, devices and methods related to forming a knot around an item with a cord are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need to form a knot in a cord arises in many different contexts. For example, fishing line must be secured tightly to a fishing hook so that the hook does not detach from the fishing line. Although a fisherman may be able to tie the requisite fishing knot from the comfort of his or her own home, external conditions can impair this important task. For instance, when attempting to tie a knot in a fishing line while on a boat, conditions such as wet hands, slippery lines, or a moving boat can make the task very difficult. The small width of the fishing line and of the loop on the hook through which the line is threaded further exacerbates the difficulties with tying the knot in any environment. This is merely one example in which forming a knot is necessary and of the difficulties associated with attempting to do so. Other contexts apply as well, such as sewing textiles where a thread must be secured to a needle, forming a knot with a suture in a medical context, repairing fabric, etc.